-bakemono-
by IceFF
Summary: "Tal vez, habías sido un monstruo, pero… moriste como su padre". Drabble dedicado a Silver Fullbuster. -Shipping Gruvia implícito-


**Personajes/Fairy Tail:** Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias: **Spoiler del capítulo 394.

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Higurashi dear you –music box-

**Historia©Ice.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**b.a.k.e.m.o.n.o**

_Monstruo_, eso eras. Un ser despreciable que había pisoteado la vida de una manera tan miserable, que no tenías el derecho de alzar la cara. La sangre fluyó por tus manos y la gozaste de una forma espantosa, que el solo recordar como tus ojos se descomponían en un gesto maniaco, te daba asco.

Eras y no eras nada. Un espectro, una abominación que desafiaba la naturaleza con cada paso que dabas en tierra de vivos. Tu corazón ya no latía, estaba seco y marchito. Tus ojos opacos y fríos.

Eras un cadáver.

Te habían traído de vuelta con los propósitos más desalmados; machacar; pulverizar; matar. Tú, que no significabas nada más que un soldado en aquella organización demoniaca. Tú, que no tenías nada para estar en esa tierra.

Maldición.

Cada minuto que permanecías ahí, ofendías la memoria de Mika, sí, porque deberías estar con ella, descansando. Por fin, descansando. Sin embargo, seguías en ese mundo, despreciándote, y despreciando a quienes te hacían permanecer en él. Pero habías decidido luchar, vengarte de los demonios que te despojaron de lo más preciado, tu familia.

Y aunque eras nada, el conocer que tu hijo, Gray, seguía con vida, te hizo derramar lágrimas sinceras desafiando la naturaleza de tu _no_ ser. Si tenías que permanecer ahí por más tiempo, lo harías todo por el bien de él, de tu sangre, tu hijo.

Te enfrentaste cruelmente a él, lo lastimaste, heriste incluso su alma con cada palabra que pronunciaste. Eras un monstruo. Sí, eras un _**monstruo**_, porque nadie que golpee a un hijo de la manera en que tu lo hiciste, se puede llamar a si mismo padre. Y lo sabías. Pero con cada golpe que hería y sangraba el cuerpo de Gray, el corazón que sentías ya no tener, dolía de manera desgarradora. Tu alma se rompía a pedazos, pero querías salvarlo, salvarlo de la pesadilla Deliora. Liberarlo del miedo atroz que debía tener aprisionado a su corazón. Querías, sí, querías.

Lo incitaste a que te matara, a que matara la imagen de Deliora reflejada en ti. No eran tan diferentes, los dos eran monstruos. Pero él pudo leer tu alma, te llamó padre, y lloró amargamente su reencuentro. No sentías tener el derecho de abrazarlo después de lo que habías hecho, pero, aun así lo hiciste, era tu hijo.

Con sola esa palabra, _**padre**_, sentías que tu alma regresaba al cadáver que eras y te podías elevar a las alturas de Mika. Abandonarías esa tierra, pero dejando una esperanza de mejores tiempos para tu hijo.

Pediste ayuda a la única persona que sabías, Gray nunca podría odiar. Habías visto en sus profundos ojos azules, la misma ternura que en los de Mika. Y reconocías en ella un amor tan profundo por tu hijo que no podías confiarle esa tarea a nadie que no fuese ella. Era egoísta, sí, pero era por el bien de él.

Ella lo había logrado, sentías como el peso de la carne que aún te sujetaba a ese mundo se iba desvaneciendo, y tú, por primera vez en esa _no_ vida, te sentías sereno y feliz. Le habías dicho lo orgulloso que estabas de él, le habías legado tu poder, y habías encargado su cuidado a la mujer que lo amaba. No había más reproches, más venganzas, era todo. Irías con Mika a cuidar a su hijo desde las alturas. Y…

_**Tal vez, habías sido un monstruo, pero… moriste como su padre.**_

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Angst, mucho angst, porque es lo único que sentí viendo el capítulo y toda la culpa que cargaba el pobre Silver sintiéndose lo peor del mundo T.T. Regresó la inspiración con los drabbles y es lo único que he pensado en escribir esta semana.

Esto se lo debía a mi querido Silver 8C, me agradó que Hiro lo matara porque así lo hace más memorable, pero… fue tan triste ;AAAAA;

Simplemente estoy enamorada de los Fullbuster, son profundos y complejos. También sexys ¬w¬, cuando vi al nuevo Gray cazador de demonios casi me dio un algo, me derretí, literal 8'D~

Los dejo por el momento, sigo pensando en la continuación de Kare, y estoy terminando de redactar el prólogo de un nuevo proyecto Gruvia. Por desgracia regresó el lunes a la universidad, pero me prometí darme tiempo para mí, así que no desapareceré (tanto), me seguirán leyendo constantemente.

Me retiró a mi mundo helado, **gracias por leer~**

Cia –se va rodando-


End file.
